


Healing, Serenity, Spirit [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pride, Queer Families, for all my queers out there who really hate revelry and crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Healing, Serenity, Spirit" by thingswithwings.Author's summary: "Raven asked me for fic about Rosa and Holt being queer community for each other. Thanks to eruthros for giving me the setting for this fic!Title comes from the meanings of the colors on the original Pride flag. Healing, serenity, and spirit seemed like the parts of queer community these two could get together on the most."
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) & Ray Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Healing, Serenity, Spirit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



Length: 6:57  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/healing,%20serenity,%20spirit.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/healing,%20serenity,%20spirit%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "repod cold" and "read deadpan" squares for podfic_bingo. There's another podfic version of this story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092426). Thanks to thingswithwings for having blanket permission!


End file.
